fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 10: Old Blood
Weavel leaped backwards, narrowly dodging the downward thrust of Krul’tor’s spear as he slammed it downward. Quickly rising from his roll, Weavel raises both of his arm blades just in time to parry a swing from his foe’s spear, deflecting it aside. Seeing an opening, Weavel pushed Krul’tor backwards and then attempted to stab him through his heart. Seeing the oncoming attack, Krul’tor spun the club-end of his spear into the side of Weavel’s head, causing him to go tumbling off a nearby ledge and into the lower level of the hangar. Seeing his opponent fallen to the lower level, Krul’tor leapt after him, spear at hand. Weavel quickly regained his senses from the powerful blow, and quickly prepared himself for the ensuing fall. Landing on his feet, he pulled out both of his blasters and opened fire on the pursuing Star Bandit. Krul’tor simple deflected the attacks with his spear seconds before he collided with Weavel. Both warriors were knocked to the ground. Sensing each others weakness, they both leapt from the ground, and landed parallel to one another. Preparing their weapons, they slowly circled one another, each waiting for the other to make a mistake. After a moment, Krul’tor leaped forward, swinging his spear as he did, but the attack was parried by a raise of Weavel’s arm blade. This parry caused the spear to go flying out of range, skidding across the metal floor upon impact. Seeing his disadvantage, Krul’tor quickly raised both of his arms. Blade-like pieces of bone, known as karun, came out of slits in his wrists, a natural ability of his species. Weavel swung forward with both of his arm blades, but Krul'tor blocked with his karun, which held against the blades. Krul’tor suddenly spoke to Weavel, as they both lay locked in combat, “Your skills have improved since our last battle. We were both just soldiers back then, but you have remained weak, staying with your pathetic pirates, while I created the Star Bandits. The pathetic genetic engineering of your species is hopeless, for machines and cybernetics are the way of the future, and shall soon replace all flesh. You should join us, seeing that you are now more machine than pirate, and therefore you know the superiority of machinery over flesh and blood.” Weavel kicked in the chest Krul’tor, causing him to stumble backwards before he replied with “You truly think I would join you? You must be delusional to believe that I would ever do that. We Space Pirates would have never abandoned the grand mother.” He then leaped forward in an attempt to catch his opponent off guard. Deftly dodging the leap, Krul’tor motions towards the carcass of Nul-ter while saying “Not all are as loyal as you were, but I see you have chosen your fate. You will die now.” ---- Meanwhile, Ironhands was slowly choking the life out of Ridley by crushing his windpipe. Suddenly, one of his four arms was pierced by Ridley’s tail, causing it to malfunction, causing his hand to malfunction, releasing Ridley. Ridley quickly took in several deep breathes before righting himself up. Growling, he leapt forward and bit down on Ironhand’s lower left arm, tearing it off after a few moments, and then began to tear his claws into his chest, cutting through his armored plating before throwing the arm aside. An uppercut sent Ridley sprawling backwards, and as he watched on, the android raised one of it two good arms and in its grasp was the plasma minigun. Ridley leaped to the side as a burst of plasma bolts tore apart the machine councils he had just moments before stood in front of. Ridley then started to take flight when suddenly several bolts hit him in the wings, forcing him to crash downward into the nearby computer system. As he got back up to his feet, Ironhands grabbed him by the head and then smashed him through a nearby supercomputer, completely obliterating it. Ironhands walked forward, when suddenly Ripley burst from the wreckage, wings outstretched, and grabbed the minigun. Holding it, he ripped out the energy cell, which began to overheat and rapidly beep as it cracked in his gasp. Just before it exploded, Ridley tossed it at the android, engulfing him in plasma. Ironhands slowly stood back up, most of his exoskeleton destroyed, when suddenly Ridley used the broken minigun like a club and smashed it across his head, cracking his lower jaw off with a splash of Fuel Gel. The blow sent Ironhands reeling as he crashed against the nearby wall, and both now knew the outcome of the battle. Ridley roared, and then energy began to build up in his jaws. He said “Glory to the Mother Brain.” seconds before a powerful energy beam burst from his mouth, completely destroying Ironhand's head. The victory his, Ridley began to wobble from the strain of battle, forcing him to sit as several Space Pirates burst into the room. The pirates were none other than the members of the Shadow Squad. As they entered the room, they began to surround Ridley, preparing to defend him from whatever dared to enter the room next. ---- Meanwhile Krul’tor and Weavel had both suffered minor injuries from one another. Weavel swung forward, slashing his opponents arm. Krul’tor seemed unfazed from the attack as he kicked Weavel in the face, causing him to step backwards, creating an opening. Seeing this, Krul’tor pounced, and with one swift movement his spear pierced Weavel through the abdomen and pinned him to the wall. Chuckling, Krul’tor said “You are finished.” but was caught off guard as Weavel himself laughed. Suddenly Weavel’s top half separated from his lower half. Completely surprised, he was unprepared as Weavel walked down the body of the spear and stabbed him through the chest with his arm blade. Coughing blood, Krul’tor knocked Weavel’s top half to the ground as he retrieved his spear. Knowing the wound was serious, Krul’tor had to accept defeat, so he ran back towards the ship, cursing his opponent by saying that he and his descendents would burn in the pits of Nalator for all time. Weavel meanwhile had reattached to his lower half as several squads of Star Bandits retreated towards the landing ship. They were followed by several Space Pirates who began to open fire on them, killing dozens. As the ship took off, Krul’tor vowed revenge against Weavel and his kind, and saying that he would personally crush Weavel himself. With a flash, the Star Bandit ships escaped via portals back to their base. Meanwhile the Pirates began to celebrate the victory, though both Weavel and Ridley were worried by the sheer power of this new threat. As all this had happened, another Pirate base had unexpectedly come under attack, but not from an outside source. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Metroid (series)